bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Leary
; |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; ; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#228B22 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Call of the Fullbringer) |title2=Call of the Fullbringer }} ( ) | birthday =April 3 | age =30 | gender =Male | height =155cm (5'1") | weight =54kg (119lb.) | blood type =AB Positive | affiliation =Xodus | occupation =History Teacher | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = University Level | fullbring ='Art of War' | story debut =Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer | roleplay debut =''The Salvage'' | japanese voice =Takuya Satō | english voice = }} Peter Leary (ピーター リアリー, Pītā Riarī) is an and member of the organization known as Xodus. Appearance Peter is a man of below average stature, falling a couple inches shorter than most men that hail from the . His complexion is pale and his body is rather slender around his upper body, with his muscles being more prominent on his legs. He has short dark brown hair, that is typically brushed back, the edges of his hair just barely reaching the nape of his neck. To make himself stand out, he raises three tufts of hair along the top of his head into "feathers", a process that typically takes more than an hour if done alone, and more than a few tubs of hair gel. The hair on the right side of his face is also fussy, often coming away from behind his ear to the side of his face giving way to Peter's habit of sweeping it back, sometimes even when it has yet to do so. His facial features, though not typically seen as such on their own, give him a soft definition, with a rounded chin and a curved jawline couple with angular green eyes and somewhat thick eyebrows, as well as a small nose. Though rarely seen, he has acute creases under his eyes that become easy to see whenever he's angry. His chin is home to a well trimmed goatee. As well, his right forearm has a black tattoo shaped like a flag emblazoned onto it. Peter typically dresses with a white dress shirt, on top of which he wears a brown waistcoat with a breast pocket on the left side. His shirt has long sleeves as well as cuffs to fit the wrists. His left forearm is covered by a handmade brace made out of brown leather and embroidered along the sides with Celtic print. The top of it is lined with small sleeves, each of which are meant to hold a different type of pen or pencil for Peter's use. His legs are covered by a pair of black jeans, themselves held in place by a simple brown belt with a square, steel buckle. A pouch of sorts hangs from the right side of the belt, holding a small book with an empty black cover. His feet are covered by a pair of black dress shoes, usually worn with a pair of grey socks. Personality Peter is an exceedingly light hearted individual, seemingly naïve despite his age. He is incredibly optimistic about the world around him, letting very little in the way of things damper his mood. He is good natured about a great many things, even taking Ewan Dineen's relative xenophobia lightly, which, at the same time, he can admit may make him seem incensitive to other people. He is rarely upset by unforseen developments in an event, instead reacting with intrigue into whatever might happen next, such was the case during his battle with Musei Hyouketsu where his Fullbring permanently merged with the 's arm. He became curious as to the cause, and more importantly how it affected the Shinigami during their conflict. Nonetheless, despite being good humoured about a great deal of things, even Peter has his issues. He finds the touch of plastic on his skin to be severely uncomfortable, the act causing a visible shiver to run down his spine, though not enough to upset him on his own, someone causing the effect on purpose can easily get him to snap at them. The manifestation of his Fullbring caused him to be abandoned as a child, his inability to control the spatial distortions he created at such an early age caused his parents to throw him out of home, and made it difficult for him to rely on others as a single manifestation was usually enough to lay blame at Peter's feet and cast him off. This led to the development of both a fear of abandonment and a fear of being left alone, which led to difficulty between himself and Arthur Callaghan when the latter attempted to recruit him for Xodus, though he has since become one of the group's most outspoken and positive members. His latter fear gave birth to a great love of in a rather roundabout manner, though he adores its culture and history, he is also a lover of its rather cramped and tight-knit society, streets, public transportation, and homes are full of other people at almost all times ensuring the man will never truly be alone. Peter is a great lover of history, particularly that surrounding the . Having studied it a great deal, he has been seen fit enough to teach others about the subject, earning him a place as a Japanese History teacher at . He seeks to be able to teach at a university in , though his friends' insistence on remaining within Karakura has left him reluctant to attempt applying thus far. He has an expressed interest in the storied history of as well, though his limited interaction with Shinigami has left him with little headway into the matter. Peter enjoys a great many hobbies in several different aspects of life, an able bodied runner, he often partakes of a morning jog alongside Maeve O'Bannon and Fiona Archer. He has a love handmade crafts, especially when it comes to embroidery, with him taking to making himself his own custom items such as the bracer he wears on his arm. In recent years he has begun studying with Ewan, though he professes a lacking aptitude for it. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Peter's facial design and outfit was inspired by the design of Kotetsu T. Kaburagi from . *The knights summoned by the Art of War are based upon both the many colour-based knights present in literature whilst their hierarchy is based upon Lord Gwyn's Knights in , with the White Knights being comparable to the Silver Knight and the Black Knights being comparable to the knights of the same colouration. Appearances Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer *''The Salvage'' References